No More
by Silverdogz
Summary: Humanity is on the brink of extinction, with the Fog controlling the seas and communication between countries cut off. The North American Continent has banded together to form the United North American Continent, or UNAC. Their goal is to end the Fog's occupation of the seas, through their new navy and maybe, just maybe end the war. (Borrows heavily from Halo, but not a crossover)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Arpeggio Blue Steel or Halo

"Are you absolutely certain that this is a wise choice?"

"No, but do you really want to rely solely on the Japanese Weapon?"

"I don't want to do this to the citizens of North America; they won't like the amount of men, and dollars we need."

"True, but, they are also sick of the Fog simply running over us like maggots."

"Very well, I'll sign the damn thing."

* * *

From the Desk of the President of the United North American Continent:

Citizens, for too long have we let the Fog dictate our lives on this planet. For too long, we have _let_ them have control of the Seas and of our world. Mankind is on the brink of extinction without Maritime commerce, and communication. Now, our scientists from DARPA and private laboratories have come up with a new weapon to defend our ships from the Fog, the Magnetic Accelerator Cannon. This weapon will allow us to fire 600 ton slugs at our enemies at nearly 100 KM/S. allowing for our weapon to have a destructive force of roughly 717 kilotons of TNT. However that is not all we have made progress on, by repeatedly destroying and observing the rebuilding process of Klein Field Generators, we have been able to build our own version. The Halsey Field Generator. While the Halsey Field is not as strong as the Klein Field, it does not have issues with saturation that the Klein Field struggles with, allowing for faster recharge times. In order to power these weapons, our current Navy is going to be rebuilt from the ground up.

But, in all things there is a price to be paid, in this case we need every able bodied man and women to be working to build this Navy and serve aboard these new ships. As your President, as your duly elected leader, I am begging you. Help us win.

Richard C McIntyre

* * *

"Send it out, and bring me the ship classifications."

"Yes, Mr. President."

Richard McIntyre turned in his chair and gazed across the landscape of New York, ever since the rise of the ocean, the White House had relocated to the UN building. He gazed at the setting sun, just beyond the defensive wall he could make out the mast of the… the mockery of the _Enterprise_ that sailed past, the green lights pulsing malevolently.

"Just wait, you sonuvabitch, just wait." He muttered under his breath.

"Sir, the ship classes."

"Thanks, Mindy." Said McIntyre.

"No problem sir."

* * *

The Following is labeled as: Top Secret, OMEGA CLASSIFICATION

EYES ONLY

 _Charon_ -Class Light Frigate: 100

1 MAC Cannon

M58 Archer Missile* Pods: 50

M870 Rampart 50mm Point Defense guns: 4

Shielding: No

Hull: 60cm Titanium A Battle plate

Length: 490m

AI: No

 _Strident_ \- Class Heavy Frigate: 100

1 MAC Cannon

M58 Archer Missile Pods: 100

M870 Rampart 50mm Point Defense Guns: 8

Shielding: No

Hull: 60cm Titanium A Battle plate

Length : 575m

AI: No

 _Halberd_ -Class Destroyer: 25

2 MAC Cannons

M59 Oversized Archer Missile Pods**: 26

M870 Rampart 50mm Point Defense Guns: 8

Hull: 200cm Titanium A Battle plate

Shielding: Yes

AI: No

Length: 485m

 _Halcyon-_ Class Light Cruiser : 5

Heavy Coil MAC Cannon: 1

M58 Archer Missile Pods: 300

M870 Rampart Point Defense Guns: 40

Hull: 200cm Titanium A Battle Plate

Shielding: Yes

AI: Yes

Length: 1.17Km

 _Marathon_ -Class Heavy Cruiser: 5

Heavy Coil MAC Cannon: 2

M59 Oversized Archer Missile Pods: 300

M870 Rampart Point Defense Guns: 50

Hull: 200cm Titanium A Battle Plate

Shielding: Yes

A.I: Yes

Length: 1.19 Km

 _Prowler_ -Class Submarine: 10

HORNET mines: 14

Pulse Laser Turrets: 6

SHIVA Nuclear missile launch system: 1

Hull: Matte Black Ablative Stealth coating

Shielding: Yes

AI: No

Length: 162m

Stealth Systems

Ablative Baffles

Counter ESM

Texture Buffers

 _Infinity_ -Class Dreadnought: 1

Heavy Coil MAC Cannon: 4

M58 Archer Missile Pods: 350

M75 Rapier Missile Pods: 250

M96 Howler Missile Pods: 500

M965 Fortress 70mm Point Defense Guns: 830

Mini-MAC: 1, dorsally mounted

HAVOK Nuclear Weapon System

Hull: 500cm Titanium A Battle Plate

Shielding: Yes

A.I: Yes

Length: 5.6 Km

*The Archer Missile can also be used like a torpedo

**Oversized Pods contain 60 missiles compared to the usual 30

By scrapping the current fleet and aircraft and our own resources, we can create enough material for this new fleet. However the UNAC _Infinity_ will not be operational until after the rest of the fleet has already been activated. It is also recommended that any and all labor is made available as soon as possible. Also it should be noted that all vessels have the ability to dive, placing them on even footing with any Fog vessel, above or below the sea.

* * *

Richard McIntyre slumped back in his chair and ran his hand through his short brown hair.

"Mindy," he said, "Will it be enough, enough to stop the Fog?"

"Time will tell, but I think that if a fleet of this power were to be made. I doubt the Fog _Enterprise, Yamamoto,_ or _Musashi_ would want to be near it, especially the _Infinity_." She said. McIntyre leaned forward and grinned at her.

"Well then, we should see the christening of the frigates and destroyers today, shouldn't we?"

"Of course, sir." Said Mindy.

* * *

 _1 Month Later, I-401 has just protected the SSTO_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to christen the penultimate class of ships, the _Marathon_ Class. These cruisers will take over their own battle groups and defend our country along with the _Halcyon, Strident, Prowler,_ and _Charon_ class ships. These new battle groups will be taking the fight to the Fog, after they are crewed. However, let us celebrate our new ships!"

With that little speech, President McIntyre smashed the bottle of champagne onto the lower engine of the massive _UNAC Marathon_ , signaling the crewmen to release the straps and allowing the _Marathon_ to join her sister ships. It was an awe inspiring site, seeing these huge black behemoths sitting in San Diego bay. As one their running lights lit up revealing the names of the ships that carried the hopes of an entire continent upon them. _Marathon, Leviathan, Prophecy, Say My Name,_ and _Dresden._ The ships rumbled to life, the upper engine ports closing, leaving the lower ones to move the ships into the docks. Truly this day was a day of triumph.

* * *

"Hello Bridge Officers of the _Marathon_ and _Halcyon_ Class cruisers, today will be a day of secrets for you. For, you will now be briefed on the most valuable crewmember of your ship. All of you know of the danger of the Fog taking over our systems, while using ESM has mitigated this, we will now be able to fight the Fog in cyberspace as well. Gentlemen and Ladies, meet the Mk. V Smart A.I." said Dr. Halsey from atop her podium.

"By using a human brain, we are able to map the neural pathways, allowing us to create a matrix that allows for independent thought." Said Halsey after the murmuring had stopped, "Please follow your ship name to the room containing your new A. I." The Bridge crews filed out and entered the rooms that held the ten active . _Infinity_ 's was still being made, along with the ship that would hold it. Halsey sighed, as she thought about the procedure the Captains would have to go under, they would protest, she didn't want to order them to but she would if they made her.

"Problems, Ma'am?"

"Huh! Oh, I didn't see you there Captain…?"asked Halsey.

"Keyes, Jacob Keyes. Captain of the _Halcyon_ -Class, _Pillar of Autumn_." Said Jacob.

"Well, Captain Keyes, what is it?" asked Halsey.

"I am finished acquainting myself with my A.I, Cortana." Said Keyes.

"Oh, excellent, I hope you can rein that one in a little. She's rather, um, spirited. However, there is one last thing the Captains must do." Said Halsey, gesturing for Captain Keyes to walk with her.

"And that would be..?" asked Keyes.

"The implantation of the Neural Interface." Said Halsey.

"The what?"

"Neural Interface, it allows for a real-time coordinating between ships, as well as aiding in advanced tactics." Said Halsey as she opened the door to the surgery suite.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" asked Jacob.

"Nope, orders from the Brass." Halsey said as she applied the local anesthetic, "Now you might feel a slight tingling followed by what feels like liquid mercury has been poured into your head."

* * *

 _L-Day_

"Alright people, listen up, I want this to go smooth and by the numbers. We go out with our battle group first, then the _Marathons_ will back us up. Our Prowlers have informed us that there is a small Fog battle group consisting of nine _Nagara_ Cruisers and One _Myokuo_ heavy cruiser. We are to engage the Fog, and then make best speed for Hawaii. Am I understood?" asked Captain Keyes.

"Sir yes, sir!"

"Cortana?" asked Keyes, causing the holotank to swirl to life.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Take us out under ½ thrust."

"Sir!", the avatar of the A.I turned to face out the bridge windows and the _Pillar Of Autumn_ shuddered and began to push its way out of the harbor and into open water for the first time. She was accompanied by four destroyers and two of each frigate class, as well as a single submarine. Humanity was coming out of its shell, with new teeth.

* * *

 _Fog Heavy Cruiser, Haguro_

"I'm borrreed!" said Haguro as she lay on the deck of her ship form, "Humans are so boring, hiding behind a wall, they don't do-." Her rant was cut off by a loud klaxon from across the water.

"Huh?" she got up and stared as the wall guarding the San Diego port began to slide apart. Permitting a fleet of ten ships to exit the wall, almost immediately the one shaped like a bird of prey sank and vanished from sight. The other ships were strange, blocky, and bristling with weapons, but, it looked like half the ships were underneath the water.

"Interesting, but pointless, there will never be any ships that will compete with the Fog." She said, as she ordered the light cruisers to attack. There was no sense in becoming involved with the execution of worms. The Nagara cruisers surged past her, while the other fleets flagship did something similar.

* * *

 _Aboard the Light Cruiser_ Pillar of Autumn.

"Lieutenant Hikowa, Status on the MAC?" asked Captain Keyes.

"Seventy percent charge and rising, the Frigates are fully charged and the destroyers are hovering around ninety percent. Sir." Said Lt. Hikowa as she typed at her station.

"Good, Cortana get me firing solutions, so that our Archers hit the fog at the same time as the MACs, Hikowa, make sure that the rest of the fleet gets the message."

"Sir, yes sir." Said Hikowa and Cortana.

"Ensign Lovell, take us in." said Keyes as he took out a pipe and clenched it between his teeth.

"Sir."

There were few things as loud as a MAC cannon being fired, one was the detonation of a Nuclear warhead and the other was whining baby, however there are few weapons that can concentrate so much energy into the area of a small bus. This was a lesson that the Fog were about to learn the hard way.

* * *

Haguro watched as the smaller ships weird split fronts began to glow yellow, before there was something akin to clap of thunder as one of the human frigates fired upon a Nagara Cruiser that had strayed too close the Human's line. The "round" if it could be called that, rammed through the Nagara's armor and split the ship in half.

"That's a new trick..." Haguro muttered as she ordered the Nagara's to raise their Klein Fields.

"Sir, the Fog have raised their Klein Shields!" said Lieutenant Hall.

"Understood, all ships are to fire their Archer's in tandem with their MACs, the numbers are left up to their Commanders."

"Sir!" said Lieutenant Dominique as she began relaying the orders to the other ships. Outside of the bridge windows, the _Charon_ -Class Frigate, _Aegis Fate_ , could be seen emptying Archer pods A-F, releasing 150 missiles at one of the Nagara cruisers. Then the _Fate_ fired its MAC, the combination of the MAC and Archer volley left the Nagara disabled and sinking with numerous holes across its bridge.

"Sir! Enemy is returning fire!" cried Hall, "Sensors show fifty, no, one hundred and fifty corrosion missiles inbound.

"Cortana, slave all ships point defense to you, tear those missiles from the sky."

"Captain." Replied Cortana as she closed her eyes. As one the Rampart point defense systems installed on all of the ships began to fire at the incoming missiles, felling nearly all of them.

"Sir, the _Eminent Domain_ is reporting that their Halsey Field is down for the moment, the _Pioneer_ is reporting damage to their armor plating, and the _Forward Unto Dawn_ is reporting severe damage to their port "arm". Said Hall.

"Understood, order the _Dawn_ to pull back and send the _Gorgon_ to reinforce the hole in the field." Said Keyes.

"Sir, we are at one hundred percent charge." Said Hikowa.

"Lieutenant, fire a heavy round at these two cruisers, along with Archer pods A-N and N-Z." Said Keyes marking them on the tactical map.

"Line them up nicely, sir." Said Hikowa as she coordinated with Lovell.

"Exactly."

The _Pillar of Autumn_ began to rotate on her axis, bringing her heavy MAC to bear on two Nagara cruisers that were harassing the _Strident_.

"Fire." Said Keyes. There was a slight popping noise as the covers of twenty-six archer pods unloaded their cargo, sending 780 missiles at the two hapless cruisers. The two cruisers responded with their own point defense weapons, but the number of missiles was beyond the processing power of the _Nagara_ class. Then the bridge of the _Pillar of Autumn_ shook as the heavy MAC fired, thanks to the impact of the Archers, the round passed through the first cruiser with nary a change in its path and went on to tear through the second.

"Sir, all ships report that their targets are destroyed, the only one left is the _Myouko._ " Said Hall.

"Good, launch a Clarion, we've never been able to observe an even fight with the Fog before, I want this recorded." Said Keyes as he stood up, "Open a line to the _Dawn_ I need to know her status."

"Sir."

* * *

 _Aboard the Fog Heavy Cruiser, Haguro_

"This feeling, it's new, it feels like there is a knot growing in my stomach and my head hurts." Said Haguro as she watched on of her Nagara's sink to the bottom, "We've never lost so many ships against a human fleet, we were only able to hurt them by using ripple fire on our missiles, I've never seen PD that's that effective." Haguro stood up and glared at the largest ship in the human fleet, her strange emotion melted away into a new one, anger. How dare they, how dare they attack and destroy her fleet. Well, she would show them, she flung her arms out and her ship groaned underneath her as she brought out her Super Graviton Cannon.

'Let's see how well you handle this!' she thought as the Cannon began to spin up.

* * *

 _Aboard the Pillar of Autumn_

"Sir! The Fog Cruiser is beginning to spin up its Super Graviton Cannon!" shouted Hall.

"Order all ships to move behind us, divert all power to weapons and the Halsey field." Said Keyes as he ran to the TACMAP, the powerful fusion reactors of the _Autumn_ began to hum as power flowed into the Halsey Field and the MAC cannon.

"Sir, MAC cannon charge is rising at 2% a second." Said Hikowa.

"Cortana sound the collision alarm."

"Yes Captain." Said Cortana. Throughout the Autumn, klaxons began to blare as Cortana's voiced echoed through the kilometer long ship.

"All hands, brace, brace, brace." Said Cortana, and the Fog Cruiser fired. A huge red beam flew across the water and against the _Autumn_ , the superstructure of the ship groaning under the strain.

"Hikowa, status!" yelled Keyes as he gripped the railing.

"MAC is at ninety percent charge!" said Hikowa.

"Good enough, divert power to the Halsey Field." Said Keyes

"Sir!" said Hikowa as her fingers flew across her keyboard. An eternity seemed to stretch before the beam stopped.

"Status." Said Keyes.

"Halsey Field is at twenty percent integrity, however I believe I may be able to adjust the frequency of the shielding to better handle that type of cannon's frequency Captain." Said Cortana.

"MAC is at eighty-six percent and dropping." Said Hikowa.

"Good enough, fire it and Archers AA-FF." said Keyes. He glared at the ship across the water as it shuddered under the Archers and then imbedded with a MAC round.

"Captain, the Clarion is showing something interesting on that cruiser." Said Dominique.

"On the TACMAP, Lieutenant." Said Keyes.

"Yes, sir." Said Dominique as she transferred the feed to the TACMAP.

"Well, that is unusual, commence boarding operations Ensign Lovell." Said Keyes as he sat in his chair.

"Sir, yes sir." Said Lovell as he guided the _Autumn_ next to the Fog Cruiser, "Major Silva, the Captain wants the girl on this cruiser in the brig yesterday."

"Got it." Crackled the radio.

"Well, gentlemen, ladies, I believe that we are supposed to be in Hawai'i soon. So, Lieutenant Dominique, please send the all clear signal to San Diego. Once the boarding operation is done, I want us underway."

A chorus of agreement rang out from the bridge crew as they smiled. No longer did Humanity have to fear the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yosuka Port: Immediately after I-401's arrival_

"Gunzou, what is going on?" asked Iona as they walked along the dock.

"I'm not sure; there is a lot of commotion about a transmission from America." Said Gonzou, "All I know is that Ryuujirou asked us to join him in a meeting."

"So, I don't get why we all have to come along." Said Kyouhei as they walked into the Japanese Naval Headquarters

"Because the entire crew needs to be in attendance for this." Said Gunzou, pushing open the door to the meeting room.

"Ah, good of you to join us, Gunzou and company." Said Ryuujirou as the crew of I-401 sat down, "We received a message from the Americans, or should I say the North Americans."

"Err, what?" asked Sou.

"It would appear that in the last seventeen years the countries of Canada, Mexico and the United States have formed a single country over the North American Continent. While this does not change our original plan of delivering the vibration torpedo to them, it does show a way to solve the weakness of the torpedo." Said Ryuujiou.

"You mean bringing down the Klein Field, right?" asked Iori.

"Precisely, while we were thinking up the torpedo, it would appear that the North Americans have figured out a rather, _American_ solution to the Klein Field." Said Ryuujirou, he turned and pressed a key on his laptop bringing up and image of a strange looking ship.

"Here you can see what the North Americans call, a _Halcyon_ -Class light cruiser, and this is what makes it interesting." Ryuujirou pressed another key and a large section of the ship lit up in green, "The Americans call this, a Magnetic Accelerator Cannon, by using rounds made of Tungsten, depleted uranium, and iron, they can accelerate these six hundred ton slugs up to 100 km per second. However, they have also informed us that only ships with "Heavy-coil" guns can perform this task."

"Uh, just a small question here, IS THAT THING REALLY A KILOMETER LONG!" shouted Kyouhei.

"Yes, and they sent us footage of one of these _Halcyon_ -Cruisers in action against a _Myouko_ Heavy Cruiser." Said Ryuujirou pressing a key.

XXXXXXXX

 _Clarion Spy Drone #00117_ : Play Log….

An image snapped into place on the screen, displaying two ships facing one another, each clearly distinctive. The _Myouko_ cruiser looked distinctly evil with its orange glow, while the American Cruiser looked like a floating brick with guns, with the lettering UNAC _Pillar Of Autumn_ on the side.

"Namby-pamby name if you ask me." Said Kyouhei.

"Shut-it." Said Gonzou leaning forward, the _Haguro_ was clearly powering up its Super Graviton Cannon, while the PoA simply stood still, then a blue field snapped in place around it before disappearing while a golden glow began to appear from what looked like a massive muzzle in the ships prow. The _Haguro_ fired its SGC at the _Autumn_ , the red beam twisting and splashing over the massive ship. The blue field began to glow brighter and brighter as it absorbed more and more energy, the yellow glow inside the muzzle began to dim as the Captain redirected power to the Field surrounding his ship. Eventually the Graviton beam petered out and left the _Autumn_ unscathed, its blue field glowing with a blinding corona. Finally, the _Autumn_ returned fire, a small counter showing one hundred and fifty missiles streaking toward its target, just as the missiles began to hammer on the Klein Field of the opposing ship the _Autumn_ fired its MAC at the stricken _Haguro_ whose Point Defenses were being overwhelmed by the missiles. The spy drone shook as a yellow bolt of plasma containing the round was fired at the _Haguro_ negating the Klien field and embedding itself inside the Haguro, practically splitting the bow open complete.

"Wow." Said Shizuka as she stared at what once was an invincible force, now simply a slowly sinking coffin.

"What happened next?" asked Gonzou, as the feed cut off.

"That task force sailed to Hawaii and retook the Island from the token force of destroyers and cruisers." Said Ryuujirou.

"And how exactly did we get this much data." Said Sou, gesturing to the ship classifications that lay strewn across the table.

"Ah, there is even more good news! The Americans have sent a single ship our way, a _Halberd_ -Class destroyer, the _In Amber Clad_." Said Ryuujirou, "We received this burst transmission while they were passing into Japanese Territorial waters. They say that they will be your escort to San Diego Port."

"Wow, a single destroyer was all they could send?" asked Kyouhei.

"We should be grateful, that they sent anything at all." Said Ryuujirou. A tremendous explosion echoed across the water as klaxons began to blare from the defensive wall.

"Hell, looks like some of I-401's compatriots have decided to show up." Said Ryuujirou as a stream of chatter began to stream into his ear. Gunzou, and his crew, stood up and ran out from the room heading for their ship. Only to be met by the Army, pointing their weapons at the crew.

"Ryoukan Kita would like to speak to you." Said the leader, a man dressed in black.

"No, we have to get going, Iona please bring I-401 here." said Gunzou.

"Yes captain." Iona said as her eyes began to glow, "Cracking, complete. Beginning dock transport and stop gap repairs. All critical systems engaged." A loud rumble shook the town as the gate fell, permitting the entrance of two Fog Battleships into Yokosuka Harbor, their green and orange lights casting an eerie glow across the water as they began to move in towards the town.

"Now, now boys, stop trying to intimidate the man with the living submarine." Said a voice. Turning the crew of the I-401 saw a man wearing the blue fatigues of the US Navy.

"This doesn't concern you, Herder." Spat the man.

"Well it does, because you see, by attacking in a _naval_ docking area. You've made it my business." Said Herder as he snapped his fingers, prompting targeting lasers to sweep across the men standing on the dock, "That and I have snipers, waiting for my signal."

"Stand down." Said the man, "but this is _not_ over."

"Yes, it is." Said Herder before looking at Gonzou, "Now I do believe that you have someplace to be, don't you?"

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Said Gonzou as I-401 surfaced behind him.

XXXXXXXX

 _UNAC In Amber Clad_

"All right, Captain, we are coming into visual range of Yosuka Port." Said Ensign Kim.

"Thank you, Ensign, bring it up on the TACMAP." Said Captain Anderson. A live feed of the harbor was displayed on the screen.

"Oh, hell." Said Anderson.

"Lieutenant Hicks! Give me flank speed into the harbor, bring us up from dive! Lieutenant Crawford! I want the Halsey field and the MACs spinning up!" ordered Anderson.

"Sir! Yes, Sir!" shouted the crew as they began preparations to meet the battleships of the Fog.

XXXXX

 _Aboard I-401_

"Alright, entering Phase 2!" shouted Kyouhei as he guided I-401 through the sunken buildings.

"Captain, I'm picking up a third ship on sonar! I've never heard it before!" said Shizuka.

"Iona?" asked Gunzou.

"It isn't Fog, nor is it Japanese." Said Iona, "Scanning sonar signature for known matches... match found: UNAC destroyer."

"No way! They're already here!" said Kyouhei.

"Never mind them right now." Said Gunzou, "Begin Phase Three."

XXXX

 _Aboard Fog Fast Battleship_ : Kirishima

"Well now, isn't this interesting." Said Kirishima, as a new contact popped up on her sensors.

"Which do you want Kirishima?" asked Haruna.

"I want them! They will be much more of a challenge than that sub. _Her_ I leave to you." Said Kirishima as she came about to face the new comer.

"Let's have some fun!" she laughed as she launched dozens of missiles at the _In Amber Clad_.

XXXX

 _Aboard I-401_

"Kirishima just turned away from us!" said Sou.

"Doesn't matter." Said Gunzou, "We'll continue our attack on Haruna, we just have to wait for the right moment."

"Captain, the torpedo mines are in place." Said Kyouhei, "I hope your gamble will pay off."

"Haruna had entered the kill zone, commencing torpedo barrage." Said Iona. Above them the fast battleship shook as it received hits from the torpedoes hidden throughout the sunken city. Haruna growled as she fought to stabilize her ship.

"Klein field holding at seventy percent, thanatonium detected." Haruna intoned, "Activating point defense systems." Across the hull of her battleship, turrets rotated and began to fire on the incoming missiles, knocking down ninety percent. However, Haruna had missed the corrosion missile that had been fired by I-401, and a pink graviton field blossomed into existence against her Klein Field.

"Warning, Klein Field at ninety percent capacity." Said Haruna.

XXXXX

 _Aboard the_ In Amber Clad.

"Sir, second battleship is coming about!" said Kim.

"Crawford, slave the PD systems to the NAV computer, prioritize thanatonium readings!" ordered Anderson.

"Sir, yes sir!" said Crawford, as she inputted the command into the system , "Captain, the MAC cannons are fully charged!"

"Fire a heavy round from the port MAC, time its impact with archer pods A through C." said Anderson.

"Yes Captain." Said Crawford as she drew up firing solutions. Anderson leaned forward in his chair.

"Firing solutions ready." Said Crawford.

"Fire." Said Anderson. A trio of popping noises signaled the release of the Archer Missiles from their oversized pods. With sixty missiles to a pod, Anderson had effectively launched 180 missiles at a ship that could fire at most, thirty at a time. A few seconds passed before the port MAC fired sending an echo through the port as the round left the barrel. The _Kirishima_ shuddered as though it had taken a punch to the chin from the combined power of the missiles and MAC slug.

"Hicks, take us under." Said Anderson

XXXX

 _Aboard the Battleship_ Kirishima

"Warning, Klein Field at ninety-eight percent." Said Kirishima as she glared at the retreating ship, "Well let's see how you like this!" In unison all of the missile ports on her flashed open as Kirishima released her corrosion torpedo complement. The human destroyer came about and began to dive, Kirishima simply altered the firing solutions of the torpedoes to follow the human ship under the water.

"Hiding will not save you." She muttered.

XXXX

 _Aboard the Destroyer_ In Amber Clad.

"Vampire, Vampire! Detecting enemy anti-ship torpedoes!" cried Ensign Kim, "Counting thirty, sixty, one hundred twenty, one hundred and eighty total torpedoes.

"Rampart Point Defense system engaged! Prioritizing thanotonium signatures!" said Lieutenant Crawford.

"Hicks! Execute evasive maneuver Delta-Zero!" said Anderson, "Sound the collision alarm!" Klaxons broke out on the decks of the _Clad_ as her navigator placed her in a series of spirals under the sea, the point defense turrets blazing away at the missiles.

"Count one hundred torpedoes, eighty, seventy, fifty, twenty torpedoes!" shouted Kim.

"All hands, brace for impact!" Anderson roared. The _Clad_ rolled as the twenty torpedoes, five of them corrosion, hit the Halsey field of the destroyer.

"Halsey field nearing saturation!" said Crawford, "Halsey Field is down, repeat Halsey field is—" the lieutenant was thrown from her chair as a single corrosion torpedo hit the _Clad_ on her dorsal "fin".

"Kim, report." Said Anderson as he got to his feet and glared at the display of the _Kirishima_.

"We have a hull breach on Deck One, minor and all crew had evacuated that section, sealing the bulkheads now." Said Kim, "With all due respect sir, it could have been much worse; we didn't take any casualties, but we cannot charge the port cannon, its power conduits have been too badly damaged."

"Understood, try and get us near the I-401, neither one of us can take on these ships alone." Said Anderson.

"Sir, yes sir." Said Hicks as he inputted a course to carry the destroy within a kilometer of the I-401. The black ship was nearly invisible to the human eye, apart from the yellow glow of its ion engines as it pushed itself towards the I-401. The _Kirishima_ chasing it from behind, a glow from its forward photon batteries giving the ship a distinct green glow as it fired beams at the fleeing UNAC ship.

"Sir, the Halsey field is holding at fifty percent, but the enemy battleship is firing its photon banks at us." Said Kim as he monitored the sensors.

"Hicks, transfer control of the emergency thrusters to the NAV computer, I want—" the Captain was cut off by the bang of the trihydride tetrazine and hydrogen peroxide tanks fired and the ship jumped to left, avoiding a barrage of photon beams.

"Good job Hicks," said the Captain as he sat back down, "Willis, get me a line to the I-401."

"Yes sir," Lieutenant Willis said, as she began to transmit to the I-401.

XXXX

 _Aboard the submarine_ I-401

"Captain! I'm receiving a transmission from the American ship, they are requesting information about our plan." Said Shizuka

"Sou, transmit your data and the plan to the Americans, make sure that they now about the weakness of the Klein Field and the Super Gravity Cannon." Said Gunzou.

"Yes Captain," said Sou as he began to type the reply back to the American ship. "Captain, they are letting us know that if we can make it happen, they have a MAC round standing by to fire."

"Good, that means we won't have to fire a corrosion torpedo." Said Gunzou, "Transmit that we accept and suggest that they go dark."

"Their reply is, "Good Luck, going dark." Said Sou.

XXXXX

 _Aboard the Battleship_ Kirishima

"Where did they go? A ship that big would show up on radar, no matter how stealthy it is." Said Kirishima as she scrutinized the sonar readings, "Sister, it would appear that they are sunk, how does the battle with I-401 go?" asked Kirishima.

"Annoying, they keep hitting me with torpedos." Said Haruna as her point defenses chattered around her.

"Well, we can't have that can we?" asked Kirishima, moving herself next to Haruna.

"No, I suppose we can't." Haruna murmured as aligned herself with Kirishima.

"Well, I suppose that the best way to find a submarine, is to reel it in." said Kirishima as her ship form began to transform.

"Initiating fusion, beginning docking protocols, docking around Super Gravity Cannon." Said Haruna, as her ship formed the lower half of the massive Super Gravity Cannon. As the cannon began to charge, the sea split, revealing a stricken I-401 and her crew. Using a tractor beam the two battleships began to haul the I-401 to the surface, right into the Super Gravity Cannon's firing lane. The submarine began to unload its torpedo complement as its Klein Field attempted to break free of the beam. However, with both Mental Model's processing the attack, it was a useless attempt to break free.

XXXXX

"Kim status on the Fog?" asked Anderson as the _Clad_ lay under a parking garage.

"They are at seventy percent degeneracy and rising." Said Kim as he monitored the sensors.

"And the Klein field?" asked Anderson as he stood.

"Retracting, wait no, it's retracted! That cannon is about to fire!" said Kim.

"Emergency Ascent!" said Anderson as his ship rumbled to life, jets under the prow forced it upwards at a precise angle, and the massive ion engines ignited.

"Surface in two seconds." The NAV computer warned.

"Surprise…" Anderson muttered as the _Clad_ erupted from the water, and before it fully landed in the water, the starboard MAC fired. The shot was true and impacted the SGC as it was about to fire, sending the power flooding across the two ships, causing the ships to detonate. Anderson grinned as the two battleships sank below the surface. The crews of both ships were too busy celebrating to notice the object that flew towards the Port.

"Alright boys, let's get this ship back in action, I want that MAC gun online in two days!" said Anderson as he stood up. His bridge snapped to attention, before turning back to their stations and began issuing commands across the ship.

XXXXX

 _In Amber Clad:_ Engineering

"Somebody put that fire out!" roared Chief McCarthy.

"Sir!" shouted a crewman as he hosed down the offending station with a fire extinguisher.

"And someone let the Cap'n know, that letting a MAC capacitor getting hit is gonna take a little longer than two days!" shout McCarthy as he tapped away at his PADD.

"Got it, sir!" said another crewman as he tapped out the message to the bridge. 

"Sir, the primary reactor is ready to fire!" said one of the reactor techs.

"What are you waiting for boyo!" said McCarthy as he strode to the main panel.

"Warning, Warning, Warning, Main Reactor Startup in five seconds," the Main Computer intoned the lights in Engineering brightened before dimming as room warmed up slightly, "Main Reactor now online."

"Let's move boys, come on, hop to!" said McCarthy as he strode to reactor control.

"Sir!" echoed the room as the engineers ran to the Humvees that would take them to the damaged sectors. McCarthy grinned as he saw systems coming back online, the big girl would be back to tip top condition.

"Sir, I have good news and bad news." Said a crewman over the COM.

"Hells Bells boy, what's the good news?" asked McCarthy as he scowled.

"Well, We've replaced the blown MAC capacitor, and repairs are ninety percent complete on the port cannon."

"And the bad?"

"We don't have nearly enough replacement armor, mountings were wrenched off in the blast and so, we erected the ultra-light armor—"

"Please tell me that's it." McCarthy interrupted.

"No, we also lost the super-conducting filament." Said the crewman.

"Fuck." Breathed McCarthy as he slumped, "Good Work crewman, see what you can do about the armor, I'll inform the Captain."

XXXX

 _Aboard the I-401_

"Huh?" muttered Iona as she felt a tug on her Concept COM system.

"What is it Iona?" asked Gunzou.

"I'm sensing Haruna's mental model, she needs help." Said Iona as she stood up.

"How? It's been a day since we sunk them." Said Kyouhei.

"Bring us about Iona, get us as close as possible to them." Said Gunzou.

"Sir, the Americans are asking about our intent." Said Shizuka.

"Tell them we are defending a valuable asset." Said Gunzou.

"Sir, the Americans are opening a COM channel!" said Shizuka. The main screen flashed before displaying the bridge of the _In Amber Clad_ , it was larger than the I-401's and the scheme was a slate-gray and blue. One man, obviously the Captain by the insignia on his blue uniform was standing, was evaluating Gunzau with harsh green eyes.

"Captain Gunzou, just how valuable is this asset." Said Anderson.

"Iona, my ship's mental model, says that the asset is protecting the inventor of the vibration torpedo. That's how valuable that asset is." Said Gunzou.

"Well then, I hate to tell you, but the Japanese Army is already at that location." Said Anderson as he read a PADD.

"What? The Army is attacking the ment- I mean, Asset." Said Kyouhei.

"Captain Gunzou, is this asset, Fog?" questioned Anderson.

"Yes, but its protecting a human." Said Gunzou.

"Really now, well that changes things." Said Anderson, "Alright, but the mental model and the designer, they stay on my ship. Well away from the sample that is in your cargo bay."

"What, why?" asked Gunzou.

"Because, if you get involved then you lose support of your government, however, my ship is sovereign UNAC territory. An attack on us would be seen as an attack against the UNAC." Said Anderson.

"Fine." Said Gunzou, "Sou, cut the channel." The screen blanked out as Sou hit a few keys.

XXXXX

 _In Amber Clad_

"Hicks, prepare for Launching Manuever." Said Anderson as he sat down, "And Kim, sound the Launch Alarms." Across the _Clad_ a klaxon began to blare two short blasts followed by a long blast. Down in Engineering the entire place resembled a beehive as the sailors made the preparations for a Launch.

"Sir! Launch engine covers are disengaged!"

"Adjusting motors are active!"

"Captain, Engineering is ready for Launch Maneuver." Said McCarthy as he grinned.

"Understood, All hands, prepare for Launch!" said the Captain, "Ignite the engines!"

XXXXX

 _I-401_

"Captain, I'm picking up strange noises from the _Clad_." Said Shizuka as her hands skimmed across the keys.

"Pull up a feed of her." Said Gunzou.

"Yes Captain." Said Iona as the screen flashed showing a live feed of the _In Amber Clad_. On screen the circular shields over the back of the destroyer disengaged as the Launch engines came online. The glowing ion engines began to change from a yellow to a light blue as more power was forced to the engines. Finally, the main engines came online as a circle inside the shroud made a revolution before glowing with an unearthly blue light. Then the bow began to rise as the engines under the prow began to lift the ship into launch position. The sea began to froth as the main engines slipped beneath the surface, then the impossible happened.

" _In Amber Clad_ 's depth is decreasing!" said Shizuka as she muted her headphones to protect her ears as the deep bass of the _Clad's_ engines began to crescendo.

"No way." Breathed Kyouhei as he watched the screen, "I don't believe it." Onscreen the _Clad_ began to force its way out of the water, slowly at first, but then it began to move faster and faster until its entire 545 meter bulk had exited the water and began to rise up the cliff.

XXXXX

"Huh, rain?" asked one of the soldiers as felt water fall on him. Looking up he blinked as if he couldn't believe it, he shook his head. Nope, it was still there.

"THIS IS CAPTAIN ANDERSON OF THE UNAC NAVY, I ORDER ALL JAPANESE UNITS TO STAND DOWN!" boomed the floating behemoth that currently hovering above the mansion. The soldier that spotted the ship first shook for a few seconds before tossing his rifle away and running for the command tent. Inside the commanders were arguing as he burst in.

"Requesting permission to run away sir!" said the soldier.

"No! Get your rifle and take down the target!"

"But-but, ship." Said the soldier weakly pointing to the _Clad._

"All Land-Crab units, attack that ship!" ordered the Commander. The crabs turned away from Haruna as they turned and fired at the _Clad._ The rockets hitting the Halsey field with no damage to the hull.

XXXX

 _In Amber Clad_

"Crawford, use the Ramparts to squash those crabs, and Kim?"

"Yes sir?" asked Kim.

"Deploy the Marines."


End file.
